My life is a Fariy Tail
by Mr.Unicorn143
Summary: This fan-fiction follows the story of Mamie the Newest dragon slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild. What she didn't expect that she would have to deal with things like love rivals, guild battles, and having to gain your idols trust by setting her up on dates. Looks like I said to much, but if you want to read about a crazy fun teen in the land of Hargeon you've found the right story.


_**Author's Note: Hi this is my first fanfiction about Fairy Tail. This is the point of view of Mamie the main character.**_

According to Sharen (the dragon of ice) she told me to travel to Hargeon the home of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. Sharen was friends with the Fire King Igneel, before she left she told me to join the guild of Igneel's son Natsu. It took a whole year of walking, flying and painful... Awful... DEADLY... Cart riding. After all of this pain how do you think Neko and I reacted to finding that the guild was 100%.

"DISBANDED"! "Seriously Mamie I told you to check the guild list" says Neko.

Neko is Mamie's exceed. He's all white with yellow spots on his eyes, paws and tummy. He loves himself a good cupcake and despises fish. Now that we have that covered lets get back to the story.

"Shut up Neko how was I supposed to know that they broke up... Uh when"? Mamie asked. "3 days ago" Neko answered. "3 DAYS! You gotta be kidding me", from there Mamie fell face first on to the ground. " MAMIE GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW! I'm sick of you giving up, we're so close".

If you haven't noticed Mamie's a hot mess, (honestly if it wasn't for Neko Mamie would have probably died). The two didn't have many options, they have little to no money, Neko ate all the food they had and they found a weird picture of a girl in a bikini that said, xoxo love you kana.

"I'VE GOT IT" Neko yelled. "Since the guild is disbanded the dorms are also gone why don't we live there for now".

At first Mamie wasn't to happy with the idea but after a while she came around. They walked themselves over and they were well...freeloading.

A few days later

"NEKO were out of food!" Mamie yelled. As she says this Neko comes in with two large bags of groceries. "Where the heck are you getting all of this food" Mamie asked. Neko says the weirdest thing ever."I know a guy".

Now since your not aware of the master mined that is Neko you don't know what "I know a guy" means, it means I STOLE it from a guy.

Now for the next year we continued to live in the girls dorm, steal food, use the bath house and pretty much freeload. Everything seemed pretty fine for about a little over a year until...

CRASH! The main doors to the dorm slammed open. "Hello is anyone here"? "See I told you that no one would be here". The first voice was sort of raspy and the second one was extremely high.

"Neko hide" I said frantically. But of course he didn't listen. We slowly went downstairs to find a pink haired boy and a blue cat like Neko but he smelt of fish, ew.

"Happy look it's a kid" the pink haired boy said. "Well don't be rude Natsu" Happy (I guess that's the exceeds name) said. "Hi I'm Natsu and this is hap-". I'm not sure why but ocne I heard him say his name I lost all control over myself but all I could do was hug him. By his face I knew he was deeply confused.

Neko and I choose to introduce ourselves. " Hello I'm Mamie and this is Neko"," Yellow I'm Neko I love cupcakes and HATE fish".

For a minute it looked like happy was depressed about something but I'm not sure why.

That's it I can't wait to tell him anymore. " Natsu I need to tell you something. From their I proceeded to tell him about everything sharen, my journey and...

"Your a dragon slayer" he yelled." No duh captain obvious I just said I was raised by the ice DRAGON", and to make it worse our stupid exceeds were narrating the whole

Thing.

" geez Happy looks like that hug of joy is out of the window" said Neko, "aye" said happy".

In all the ruckus I didn't notice the blonde at the door. In the end she ended our fight I'm the best way possible kicking Natsu into the wall, (now I would have but its harder when your only 15)

The girl spoke in a kind and understanding yet pissed off voice." Natsu what the hell picking a fight with a little girl how dare you".

"Well tell her not to be a smart ass". I cut in to say " hey I have name and I would appreciate it if you used it".

The girl said " I'm sorry we haven't properly been introduced I'm Lucy and you are"?

"I'm Mamie this is Neko-", "yellow" Neko yelled. " ANYWAY I'm a dragon slayer". (Now I'm not trying to be rude but Lucy's reaction was priceless)

" ohh cool... Wait what... EVERYONE WE HAVE ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER".

All of a sudden I heard a bunch of people cheering and for me it was a little to much, you would not believe my embarrassment when I yelled "SHUT UP".

From their they started asking if I wanted to join Fairy Tail and of course I said yes and Mirajane marked me and now..

I am dragon slayer #4


End file.
